The present invention relates generally to a control box for an elevator.
The European patent document EP 0 680 921 B1 shows a control box for an elevator that is installed in a wall of the elevator shaft at the floor. A fireproof door is in fact provided at the control box and protects the electrical subassemblies of the control box against fire on the floor and the floor against fire in the control box, but in the case of fire in the control box the fire is not prevented from propagating into the shaft in which the elevator car moves. Thus, it is not guaranteed that in the case of fire in the control box the persons located in the shaft or in the car are sufficiently protected. This form of embodiment therefore does not fulfil the technical safety requirements to the full extent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a control box for an elevator in which it is ensured with sufficient certainty that a fire in the control box, especially a cable fire, cannot propagate into the shaft space.
The present invention concerns a control box for an elevator, which is provided in a wall of an elevator shaft, has an opening through which a cable is guided. In addition, the control box includes a fireproof element that surrounds the cable in the region of the opening.
It is of particular advantage to provide the opening in the lower region of the control box, because the fire propagation can thereby be further reduced. It also is of advantage to construct the fireproof element from ceramic fiber, rock wool, glass wool, a silicate compound or gypsum. A sufficient fire protection insulation is thereby guaranteed. In order to further increase the fire protection insulation, the cable can be advantageously tightly enclosed by the fireproof element.
In addition, it is of advantage to provide two clamping elements and a clamping device, wherein the fireproof element is clamped in place between the two clamping elements by means of the clamping device. The fireproof element thereby tightly surrounds the cable, whereby a high fire protective isolation is achieved. The clamping device can advantageously comprise a screw and a nut.
It is of advantage if the control box includes a foot, wherein the screw as a component of the clamping device can additionally serve as the foot. The control box can advantageously stand on the floor in a recess. The cable can be an electrical cable or a cable for actuation of a brake.
Finally, it can also be of advantage to provide the opening in the upper region of the control box. The cable guidance into the shaft is thereby optimized.